A Regret
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Ketika penyesalan datang, semua sudah terlambat. Kris terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Kini Tao sudah pergi, pergi menjauh karena sikap Kris yang begitu dingin. Bad Summary. BL. KrisTao/TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR.


Title: A Regret

Cast: Wu Yi Fan ; Huang Zi Tao ; Other

Summary: Ketika penyesalan datang, semua sudah terlambat. Kris terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Kini Tao sudah pergi, pergi menjauh karena sikap Kris yang begitu dingin. Bad Summary. BL. KrisTao/TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR.

Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao saling memiliki. Walaupun Tao lebih prever ke Sehun sekarang, hiks *nangis* Sabar ya, pak naga, salahmu sendiri kan deketin Lay mulu? *okekokjadigini* Plot dan ide cerita murni dari otak saya sendiri.

A/N: FF ini terinspirasi abis baca tweet-tweet para TaoRis shipper yang merana karena Tao nyuekin Kris dan jadi uke genit. Hiks. Tao belajar darimana kamu nak? Dari BaekHan? Iya? T_T *lah Yah pokoknya entah kenapa sekarang banyak banget HunTao moment. Kris sama Luhan dikemanain? DIKEMANAIN?! *plaked* Ah tapi salah Kris juga sih. Main peluk-peluk Baekhyun. Abis itu mau cium Suho. Ish ya allah pak naga pengen dipites kayaknya. Okelah, A/N ini malah kayak ajang curhat Nana haha. Mari sudahi saja A/N tidak bermutu ini haha.

A/N -2: Yang di bold berarti flashback, atau kenangan-kenangan masa lalu gitu, ya.

**So, let's start the story~**

**-0-**

_Ketika hati itu berpaling_

_Penyesalan itu pun datang_

_Ketika tubuh itu menjauh_

_Barulah kita menyadari bahwa ia begitu berarti_

_Ketika raga itu terlepas dari genggaman_

_Akhirnya kita menyadari bahwa ia begitu penting_

_Dan perasaan kehilangan pun datang_

_Perasaan sesak yang membuncah di dada_

_Perasaan kerinduan akan masa-masa yang dulu_

_Masa-masa yang kita sia-siakan begitu saja_

_Masa-masa dimana…_

_Ia masih berada dalam genggaman_

-0-

**"Kris-ge! Lihat itu! Pelangi-nya indah sekali!"**

**"Lalu? Tidak penting, Tao."**

**"Eh? Tapi itu indah sekali. Lihat saja, ge…"**

**"Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang bekerja."**

**"Ahh, ne, mianhae…"**

**"Gege! Aku bawakan bekal untukmu! Lihat! Makanan kesukaanmu!"**

**Kris menyambar kotak bekal yang Tao bawa dengan kasar. Tao tercengang melihatnya.**

**"Kau tau? Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua! Kau seperti lalat yang selalu terbang di dekatku dan tidak mau pergi!"**

**"A-Apa?" Tao terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapan Kris. Dadanya langsung berdenyut sakit**

**"Kau sudah dengar dengan jelas, kan?!" Kris membentak Tao "Sudah sana pergi!"**

**"A-Ah, mianhae. Mianhae, ge."**

**Tao pun menunduk dan pergi dari hadapan Kris. Untuk selamanya.**

"Argh!"

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi ketika terakhir kalinya Tao mengajak Kris bicara. Dan itu adalah kenangan yang begitu menyesakkan bagi Kris.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku melepasnya pergi? Kenapa?'

Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan langkah gontai. Rumahnya begitu hening. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan. Dan Kris sangat merindukan saat-saat sesosok namja memasuki pintu rumahnya dan menyapanya dengan hangat. Kris benar-benar merindukan sosok namja itu. Namun kebodohan dan keegoisannya lah yang membuat namja manis itu pergi.

"Huang Zi Tao… nan jeongmal bogoshippo…," gumam Kris "Maafkan aku. Aku sangat bodoh."

Kris pun mendudukkan dirinya di ruang makan. Ia membuka handphone-nya yang penuh akan foto dirinya dan Tao. Tidak, itu bukan kemauan-nya. Lihat saja, di foto-foto itu hanya Tao-lah yang tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Kris? Menampakkan wajah dinginnya dan mimik tidak suka. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan langsung berfikir bahwa Kris tidak mencintai Tao dan tidak bahagia bersama Tao. Dan itu memang benar.

Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang Kris sangat merindukan sosok polos Tao. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan sadarnya ia menyakiti hati namja sepolos dan semurni Tao. Namja yang mencintai Kris dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan Kris sudah membuang namja itu. Membuangnya dengan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali, Tao? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kris tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Tao yang selalu tersenyum senang ketika berfoto bersamanya. Hati Kris terasa sesak ketika melihat wajahnya sendiri. Ia seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tao ketika melihat foto ini. Perasaan tidak diinginkan…

Kris merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan jahat. Bodoh karena melepas Tao. Dan jahat karena telah bersikap buruk pada Tao. Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Kris bagaimana Tao yang selalu bersikap lembut dan setiap pagi selalu menelfon untuk membangunkan Kris. Dulu, Kris merasa sikap Tao itu sangat mengganggu, namun, saat Tao berhenti melakukan kegiatan rutinnya itu, Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Suatu lubang besar tercipta pada hatinya.

Kris sangat ingin mendengar suara Tao. Sangat. Kris begitu merindukan suara Tao yang begitu lembut itu. Bahkan sebenarnya, Kris merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Tao. Namun sayangnya, Kris tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

Kris sudah melukai hati Tao begitu dalam. Menorehkan luka yang sangat besar pada hati Tao. Membuat hati Tao teriris hari demi hari. Dan puncaknya adalah saat itu, disaat Kris membentak Tao dengan kasar. Ah, sudahlah. Kris tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Kris menoleh kearah jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Sudah jam 7.45. Itu berarti saatnya Kris untuk pergi kerja.

-SKIP-

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil miliknya. Saat Kris keluar, langsung saja yeoja-yeoja yang ada disana berteriak kesenangan karenanya.

**"Gege, tau tidak? Aku merasa begitu beruntung dapat berada di sampingmu. Penggemarmu sangat banyak, sungguh!"**

Lagi dan lagi. Suara Tao terus saja terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Kris. 'Aku mohon pergilah…' batin Kris

"Kris-ssi!"

Victoria. Yeoja yang menjadi boss Kris dan kelihatannya mengejar-ngejar Kris. Dulu bahkan Tao sempat mengomentari tingkah Victoria ketika berada di depan Kris.

**"Gege tau? Victoria-ssi bertingkah layaknya gadis muda yang baru saja jatuh cinta! Aku sih tidak heran, karena gege begitu tampan!"**

Kris merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dadanya begitu sesak ketika mendengar suara Tao itu. Suara dari namja yang hatinya sudah ia sakiti dengan begitu kejamnya.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" tanya Kris tanpa menatap Victoria sama sekali

"Ah, jangan memanggilku sajangnim, Kris," kata Victoria sambil mengerling nakal pada Kris "Panggil saja nuna, nama juga boleh."

Kris merasa muak. Kenapa semua yeoja memperlakukannya seperti ini? Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Ini wilayah kantor, sajangnim," Kris berusaha keras untuk tidak mencaci-maki yeoja di hadapannya ini "Dan aku harus bersikap professional."

"Ah, tidak usah bersikap professional di hadapanku, Kris," kata Victoria sambil memegang dasi Kris

"Yak! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, sajangnim," tolak Kris "Hhh, aku harus bekerja."

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Victoria secepat mungkin. Ia benar-benar merindukan Tao yang tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu padanya, walaupun Kris tau Tao mencintai Kris setengah mati.

Hhh, rasa penyesalan dalam diri Kris semakin hari semakin besar rasanya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Namun apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa lagi memohon pada Tao untuk kembali padanya. Mana ada orang yang mau kembali kepada orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam?

Kris merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika menyadari kesempatannya mendapatkan Tao kembali begitu sedikit. Bahkan mungkin hanya 0,5 % Bahkan mungkin saja sebenarnya tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali.

Kris merasakan hatinya kembali sesak, untuk kesekian kalinya.

-0-

**"Gege, gege tau? Aku begitu mencintai gege, mencintai gege dengan sepenuh hatiku," kata Tao "Aku tidak peduli bahwa gege tidak mencintaiku."**

**"Hmm," Kris hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman**

**"Gege, apa yang Victoria-ssi lakukan padamu?" tanya Tao "Kau pasti tidak merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya itu, kan?"**

**"Apasih?! Aku nyaman-nyaman saja dengannya. Berhenti menggangguku, Huang Zi Tao!"**

**"A-Ah, mianhae, ge. Maaf, aku memang mengganggu."**

Ahh. Lagi-lagi. Kris begitu membenci dirinya sendiri. Begitu benci karena dirinya selalu memutar ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan itu. Ingatan dimana ia memperlakukan Tao bagai seorang budak. Seorang budak yang bisa dengan bebas disakiti dan diperlakukan bagaimana-pun. Dan Kris merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek.

Kris menutup matanya. Membiarkan memori-memori menyakitkan itu menari-nari di pikirannya. Ia sudah lelah menolak semua memori itu. Dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanya lah mencoba untuk menerima semua kenangan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia lah yang telah membuat semua kenangan itu terjadi, kan?

Dulu, Kris merasa begitu terganggu dengan kehadiran Tao. Tao selalu mengganggunya dengan telfonnya di pagi hari, dengan kehadirannya yang membawa bekal untuk Kris, dengan suara lembutnya yang selalu menyapa Kris. Semuanya. Kris merasa terganggu akan diri Tao.

Kris bahkan merasa jijik ketika Tao menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris. Tapi, entah kenapa, Kris malah menerimanya. Membuat Tao berharap lebih tinggi, dan Kris selalu menghempaskan Tao begitu saja. Tapi, Tao selalu berharap lebih tinggi lagi, membuat Kris menghempaskannya dengan begitu keras berkali-kali. Membuat luka yang begitu besar pada diri Tao.

Kris selalu beranggapan bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah hal normal. Bahwa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang membuat seorang namja polos menangis berulangkali. Tidak, Kris tidak pernah memikirkan Tao yang menangis. Kris bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Tao. Karena itu, dengan teganya Kris membentak Tao dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa kini Kris menyesal. Menyesal telah membuat Tao pergi dari genggamannya. Kris ingin mengulang semua kembali. Setidaknya, Kris ingin meminta maaf pada Tao.

Kris terus berusaha menghubungi Tao. Namun, Tao tidak pernah mengangkat telfon darinya. Dan akhirnya Kris menyerah.

Kini, Kris hanya dapat merasakan rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar pada dirinya. Ia terus saja mencari Tao, tapi Kris tidak tau harus mencari Tao kemana. Bahkan Kris tidak tau dimana rumah Tao, benar-benar.

"Ahh, sudah jam segini," kata Kris pelan. Jarum jam berhenti pada angka 7.45 malam. Sudah saatnya Kris pulang.

Kris pun membereskan barang-barangnya. Kris melihat keadaan di luar. Tidak ada Victoria, berarti aman.

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangannya. Dan keluar dari kantornya, dan akhirnya mencapai mobilnya. Namun, langkah Kris terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar disana. Sosok yang begitu Kris rindukan.

Saat itu memang sedang hujan lebat, tapi Kris yakin kalau penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah. Ia tau benar, bahwa itu adalah Tao.

Dan Kris langsung berlari kearah sosok itu. Tidak mempedulikan riak air yang timbul karena langkah-langkah panjang dari kaki jenjang Kris. Kris tidak peduli apapun. Yang Kris inginkan hanya melihat namja itu lagi dan meminta maaf. Hanya itu.

Saat Kris tiba tepat di hadapan sosok itu, Kris dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tercetak jelas di wajah sosok itu ketika melihat Kris. Kris dapat melihat bahwa sosok di hadapannya ingin melarikan diri, namun Kris segera mencengkram tangan namja itu agar tidak melarikan diri.

"Tao, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

-0-

"Tao, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

Mimpi buruk. Ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi Tao. Mimpi buruk karena ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa namja yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya berada di hadapannya. Dan kini bahkan namja itu mencengkeram tangannya erat. Tao ingin segera pergi, tidak ingin melihat wajah namja yang telah melukai hatinya begitu dalam.

"K-Kris,"

Bahkan butuh keberanian besar bagi Tao ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Tao benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Takut bahwa Kris akan menyakitinya lagi. Tapi, apa yang Tao duga salah besar.

GREP

Kris memeluknya. Garis bawahi itu. KRIS MEMELUKNYA. Tao bahkan tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Apa lagi yang Kris rencanakan? Begitu pikir Tao.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sungguh," bisik Kris "Mana panggilan 'Kris-ge' eumm?"

"A-Aku…," Tao tergagap karena perlakuan Kris "Ta-Tapi… Kris, umm, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

Tao melebarkan matanya. Apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar? Ia tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran, kan? Lalu, lalu kenapa terdengar dengan jelas sekali ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukan Tao. Membuat Tao sangat bingung dan… senang.

Namun Tao segera menghapuskan rasa senang itu. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Pasti Kris menyimpan suatu encana dibalik ini semua.

"Kris?"

"Kris-ge,"

"A-Ah, ne. Kris-ge," kata Tao "Ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin merindukanku," kata Tao

"Kenapa? Apakah aku begitu jahatnya?" tanya Kris. Terdengar nada sedih di sana

"Bu-Bukan begitu," kata Tao "Hanya saja… dulu gege bersikap seolah gege begitu membenciku, seolah aku adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup gege."

Tao merasa dadanya sesak ketika mengatakan hal itu. Memang itulah yang dulu Tao rasakan saat bersama Kris. Rasa dibenci, rasa dianggap sebuah kesalahan, rasa tidak diinginkan.

"Mianhae, mianhae, Huang Zi Tao," Tao dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada penyesalan disana "Aku… aku benar-benar tidak tau mengapa aku dapat bersikap seperti itu padamu. Aku, benar-benar minta maaf."

Tao hanya diam begitu mendengar permintaan maaf Kris. Jujur saja, Tao merasa begitu senang karena-nya. Tapi, Tao sadar. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Walaupun Kris kini –mungkin- mencintainya, tapi Tao sudah lelah dengan Kris. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua-nya.

"Aku mengerti," balas Tao

"Maukah kau kembali bersamaku?"

Ini dia. Tao tidak tau bagaimana harus menyikapinya. Bagaimana ia harus membalas permintaan Kris itu. Tao memang masih mencintai Kris, sangat. Tapi, Tao sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Tao merasakan rasa lelah dan sedih ketika bersama Kris. Dan Tao tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Dan, lagipula, ada alasan lain selain rasa lelah itu.

Tao menghela nafas berat, "Mianhae, Kris-ge, tapi… aku tidak dapat menerimamu lagi, mianhae. Aku, sudah memiliki seseorang."

Dan, saat itu, dunia seakan berakhir bagi Kris. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuncah. Benar-benar sesak. Seakan ada beribu-ribu batu yang ditibankan pada dada-nya.

Dan, Tao hanya dapat menatap Kris dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Memang telah ada seseorang yang memilikinya. Seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dan karena itulah Tao memutuskan untuk menolak Kris, yang sebenarnya masih sangat Tao cintai.

Kris jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Jadi, begitu? Tao sudah memiliki kekasih?

Kris merasakan pipinya basah akan air mata, namun Tao tidak dapat melihat itu karena air hujan menghalanginya.

Dan, Kris meraasa bahwa dadanya sangat sesak. Sangat sesak sampai rasanya Kris tidak dapat bernafas.

_Maaf_

_Hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan_

_Namun, sepertinya kata maaf tidak cukup, ya?_

_Kau tidak akan lagi kembali padaku_

_Kau telah memiliki orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus_

_Tidak sepertiku_

_Jadi, aku hanya dapat menerimanya, kan?_

_Berbahagialah dengannya_

_Aku turut senang kalau kau bahagia_

_Dan…_

_Selamat tinggal_

-Kris

-END-

Kyaa, jangan timpuk saya karena end yang sangat gantung ini u,u Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa sesak di hatiku *plak. Tapi entah kenapa kok malah makin sesak ya? =_= Ah, udahlah. Lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan(?).

Otte? Dapet feelnya ga? Ga ya? Kalo ga, mianhae. Dan maaf kalau penggambaran tokoh kurang jelas disini. Aku di FF ini mau berfokus di cerita sesaknya perasaan Kris, soalnya.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
